Be Good for Daddy
by GhostlyGangBang
Summary: Phil goes to the market in search of a new slave and ends up leaving with one named Dan. Rated M for a reason, please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Turning down the street and heading into the large ramshackle building in front of him, Phil couldn't help but feel apprehensive about going inside. He'd been so lonely lately after his roommates had moved out. Sure he had all of his followers online but it just wasn't the same as having someone there with him. Scrolling through tumblr, he had been seeing a lot of posts lately about a slave market that was held in one of the bad parts of London. Growing up in one of the nicer neighborhoods he had been surrounded by them- maids, servants, sexual slaves even. Children of the poor and homeless, ripped from their families as payment for long standing debts. He had never once considered owning one himself, but as he stood in front of the dilapidated building with a pocket full of cash he realized that he was going to be leaving the market with one. A slave couldn't leave him, a slave couldn't say no- a slave would always be there when he needed them to be, no matter how stupid the reason may be.

Taking a deep breath in, he walked through the front doors. It was cold inside and dimly lit. From where he was standing, he could see a big sign, haphazardly hung from the ceiling. " _ **Slave Market: First time buyers pay half price! Free trials guaranteed!"**_ There were booths set up everywhere he turned. " _ **First Time Slaves! Train them to be what you want!" "Only One Previous Owner!"**_. On and on it went as he walked farther inside. He could moaning and sobbing coming from behind a row of curtains to his left-those must be the free trials the sign was talking about. " _ **Five or more Owners: No Reasonable Offer Refused!"**_ Finally he came to a stop in front of the last booth in the market- the slaves held inside were a sad sight to behold. All skin and bone, they were covered in scars and bruises. Barely there clothing hanging off of their too small frames. There weren't many in this stall, perhaps ten total, but one caught his eye. He was a tall, very thin boy who couldn't have been more than twenty five. Dirty, badly cut brown hair framed his face; his large brown eyes downcast in fear as he walked up to the man in charge of the stand.

"Excuse me sir, might I ask about that boy right there with the brown hair? I'm interested in purchasing a slave today" Phil said.

The man looked over at him, boredom clearly evident in his features. "He's clean, no diseases. Rather stupid though which is why he's here. Name your price" he said lazily.

"Um...what would you say would be a good price? I've never done this before you see, so I don't know what's considered fair value," Phil responded as he awkwardly looked around.

"For him? As a first time buyer I'd say, eh I dunno, one hundred" the man responded holding out his hand expectantly. Counting out the money, Phil set it in the man's hand.

"Great now all you've gotta do is fill out the papers and he's all yours. I'll go make sure he's ready for ya", the man said before slapping a small pile of papers onto the table and walking back into the stall behind him. He came back out a few moments later, dragging his new slave roughly by a lead tied around his thin neck. Shoving him to the ground he heard the man say in a harsh tone "this here's your new master. Let's try to not fuck it up this time huh?".

Phil shakily handed the man the contract and quickly thanked him, before hurrying over the the boy huddled on the ground. As he approached he could see that he was crying, quiet sobs shaking his thin frame. As he stood over him, his new slave tried to curl into an impossibly small ball afraid of what his new master would do next. Standing awkwardly above him, Phil didn't know what to do next- he didn't think he would get this far.

"Ummm...come on mate get up, let's go. I don't really wanna be here longer than I have to be", Phil said. He winced when his new slave immediately jumped up from the ground at the sound of his voice. Holding gently onto the lead around his neck, Phil guided him back outside the building. Hailing a taxi, Phil looked at the boy curiously, "So uh, what's your name?". The boy didn't answer him, he just looked down at his feet, a muffled sob escaping him. Getting into the backseat of the cab, Phil gave the driver his address before turning his attention back to his new slave. "Can you...do you talk? Cuz this will be rather awkward if I'm just talking to myself" Phil said half jokingly. The boy must have been able to sense the slight frustration in his voice because he cowered further into his seat, a small whimper escaping his lips. "Y-yes. I-I'm sorry m-master. F-forgive your s-slave p-please", the boy stuttered out nervously; his eyes never once leaving the floor.

"Eh, it's alright. You'll have to forgive me I've never done this before. What's your name?" Phil repeated quizzically. "M-my n-name? I-I'm sorry m-master, I, I don't k-know", the boy said timidly. "You...you don't know what your name is?" Phil asked, dismay evident in his voice. "I-it's D-Dan master. But, but my o-other...my o-old masters c-called me so m-many different t-things that...t-that I didn't k-know how to a-answer m-master. I'm, I'm sorry m-master, p-please forgive m-me", he finished nervously, looking up at him for the first time as the car came to a stop outside of the flat.

"Well in that case, come along Dan. Let me show you around your new home", Phil said cheerily as he got out of the car. "My name is Phil by the way, feel free to call me it if you'd like" he said over his shoulder as he climbed up the front steps of the home and unlocked the door. Holding it open, he watched as Dan slowly and nervously walked inside. Closing the door behind him, Phil flipped on the lights and took his jacket off, throwing it over the back of the closest couch. Turning back around, he saw that Dan was down on his knees, looking around him nervously at his surroundings. Phil pretended like he wasn't watching him, but continued to sneak peaks every now and again. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a soda out of the fridge and started going through the cupboards in search of food. Feeling eyes on his back, Phil quickly whirled around to look at his new slave. As Phil's blue eyes met the brown eyes of his new slave, the boy let out a small gasp surprised by the speed in which Phil turned around. Ashamed with himself for being caught looking at his master, Dan immediately lowered his eyes back to the ground.

"Dan? Is something wrong? Oh I'm sorry I've been so rude. Would you like anything to eat? I don't really have too much, but maybe we could order out for dinner?" Phil asked kindly. When he didn't receive an answer from the boy, Phil sighed softly. Tugging on his fringe, he thought about what to do next before eventually deciding on having him take a bath; he had so much dirt caked on him that it looked like he hadn't had one in years. "Dan? Would you like to take a bath? And perhaps I could give you a better haircut?" Phil offered.

Still not receiving an answer from the boy, Phil walked over and loomed over his trembling frame. Feeling the irritation bubbling up inside of him, Phil let a small growl escape from him.

Grabbing his slave by his straggly hair, Phil pulled his head back forcing him to look up. "Bloody hell, I'm trying to be nice here and you can't even be bothered to fucking answer me! I didn't buy a slave to have them ignore me when I speak! Now if you want me to continue to be kind to you I would highly recommend responding to me when I ask you a bloody question, do I make myself clear?" Phil growled out harshly.

He could see that Dan was afraid of him. His once soft cries became full blown sobs as he struggled to free himself from Phil's grip on his hair. He was babbling now, trying to choke out an apology; begging for forgiveness from his new master. As his fearful gaze met Phil's, he could feel his anger fading away. Letting go of his hair, Phil took a few steps back, watching his new slave as he curled into the fetal position on the floor. Powerful sobs escaped the boy, as he continued to beg for mercy; covering his head with his arms as if he expected to be beaten severely.

After a few moments, Phil cleared his throat gently as he waited for Dan to calm down. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to stop any time soon, Phil sighed and began to speak over him. "Now then, it's alright, you're ok, I'm not gunna hurt you. But I do want to lay down some rules. I will not hurt you the way that I imagine your previous masters did. I won't beat you unless given a reason to. While you live under my roof I will feed you and clothe you, and ensure that you have anything you need. You will have regular showers and doctors visits and I will not ask a lot of you. You WILL however answer me when I speak to you. You may call me Phil if you wish and I will call you Dan. Feel free to ask if you need anything from me, I won't get mad at a request. While I won't brutally rape you as you are probably used to, I do expect to have my sexual needs met quickly and happily. As long as you are good you may sleep in my bed and I will care for you properly. Am I understood?"

Seeing the boy nod his head slowly and fearfully, Phil felt himself smile slightly happy to receive a response. "Now how about that bath huh?" he offered again, while walking off towards the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking into the bathroom, Phil turned on the lights and waited a moment to see if his slave would follow on his own. Turning on the faucets he made sure that the water was warm enough. Hearing a small whimper from behind him he began to speak. "The tub will take a few moments to fill up, while it's doing so I want you to take off your clothes. I will leave some towels out for you and see about finding some clothes that may fit you better than the ones you currently have. I will give you privacy in the bath if you wish, feel free to drain and refill it as often as you need to; you're rather dirty so I expect that it'll take a couple of baths to clean you up nicely. There's soap and shampoo in there already but if you need more just ask", Phil finished gently before turning around and excusing himself from the bathroom.

Heading down the hallway to his room, Phil shut the door behind him before sinking to the ground behind it. Rubbing his hands against his face he couldn't help but think about how bad he felt for the poor boy. Dan hadn't stopped crying since he bought him and losing his temper earlier certainly didn't help that any. Maybe he should just offer to bring him back if he was so miserable here...was he really that bad of a master?

Shaking off the negative thoughts, he stood back up and went over to his wardrobe. Opening up the doors he looked at all of his clothes before settling on the smallest shirt he owned- a plain black one, and a pair of pajama pants with a drawstring to help hold them up. Grabbing a pair of boxer shorts and some socks out of his drawers he went back to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Hearing a yelp of surprise from the other side of the door, he heard Dan quickly scrambling around before he heard a loud banging noise and a scream of pain.

Phil opened the door and quickly went inside, throwing the pile of clothes on the toilet as he passed by. Surveying the bathroom quickly he could see the water still running in a soon to be overflowing tub and ran to shut it off, draining some of the water as he did so. Turning back around to try to find his slave, he saw him fully clothed and huddled in the corner holding his shoulder. "Dan are you alright? Let me see your arm!" Phil demanded anxiously. Without waiting for a response he grabbed his arm, inspecting it for damages. Luckily it didn't seem to be too bad, it was red and would definitely bruise later on but at least it wasn't broken.

Sighing in relief Phil let go and stepped back to look at him. Sitting down on the floor he crossed his legs and bit his bottom lip deep in thought. Perhaps he really should just offer to bring the boy back. He definitely didn't seem to be happy here with him. It was pathetic really, not even a slave wanted to be kept around him. "Dan? Why are you not in the bath? Why was the water still running, it nearly overflowed all over the floor? Is something wrong? Look...I know I'm not the master that you were probably expecting to get and I know that I'm not the greatest at this. I mean bloody hell you haven't stopped crying since I bought you! Do you not want to be here, is that it? Cuz I...I can bring you back if you'd like? Maybe, well maybe you'd end up with someone better at this than me" he finished softly, his voice barely a disappointed whisper. He didn't know what he was expecting to happen but all he was met with was silence. Putting his head down in shame Phil sighed one more time and stood up from the floor. "A-alright. I'll...I'll bring you back. They're closed for the day so you'll need to spend the night but I'll return you in the morning. I'm sorry that I was such a bad master that you didn't want to stay. Don't worry, I won't make you stay where you don't want to" he finished bitterly, self hatred clearly evident in his voice. Turning around he reached for the doorknob and hesitated for a second before looking at his slave one last time. "If...if you change your mind I'll be in my room". And with that Phil shut the door behind him and continued down the hallway slamming the door to his room behind him as he passed through.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan didn't know what to think. Why was he always such a bad slave? His new master had been so kind to him since he had gotten him. He hadn't beaten him or raped him; he hadn't called him any of the horrible names that he was used to hearing. He had offered him food from his cupboards and the ability to bathe in private- and in a tub no less! This new master was so different from all of the others he's had in the past. He was so afraid of messing up and upsetting him that he couldn't even speak. He was so afraid of saying the wrong thing that he hadn't said anything at all which just made it worse. And now his master thought that he didn't want to be his slave and was going to return him in the morning! No...no he couldn't let that happen; there had to be something he could do to change his mind, anything. Maybe if he showed his master what a good slave he could be he'd change his mind and want to keep him.

Standing up from the floor Dan made quick work of his clothing before stepping into the warm bath his master had prepared for him. There had to be some mistake, the water it, it was warm! Picking up the soap Dan scrubbed at his body until the water was so black he couldn't see the bottom. Draining the water out of the tub he refilled it, this time with the proper cold water that he was used to bathing in. He repeated this process another two times before the water ran clear and there was no more dirt to be had before starting on his hair. He scrubbed and he scrubbed and had to refill the tub again with how much filth was covering his hair, and to think his new master had _touched_ it.

Finally satisfied that he was clean enough to be worthy of his new master's attention, Dan stood up from the bath and dried himself off. He nearly cried when he saw that his master had given him new clothes; HIS clothes. Relishing in the feeling of soft fabric touching his skin for the first time since he was a child, Dan tried to make himself look as presentable as he could for his new master. After cleaning the bathroom until it was spotless, he set off into the house in an attempt to find his master's bedroom. Going down the hallway he opened door after door on his way by, until finally he was at the end of the hallway and only one door was left to check. After a few fearful seconds of hesitation Dan raised his hand and knocked softly on the door. An eternity must have come and gone before he finally heard the approval to enter the room.

Opening the door slowly, Dan silently snuck into the room; immediately falling on his knees upon making it inside. He crawled on his hands and knees up to the bedside and looked up at his master hoping he hadn't angered him more by entering his room without it being requested of him- he had faced some harsh punishments for that in the past. But instead of seeing anger in his master's eyes he saw sadness; his eyes were red and his face was blotchy. His master had been crying; he had made his master cry because of his incompetence! There was no way his master would want to keep him now, not after this...


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! So this chapter switches from viewpoint to viewpoint. I tried to keep it as clear as possible let me know what you think! Oh and this chapter is the very first smut I've written so please be kind!_

"Dan! I uh...I wasn't expecting you to come find me. You took your bath that's good, it's nice to see what you look like clean. And those clothes seem to fit you rather well, I'm sorry they're the smallest things I own. Did, did you need something? You look upset" Phil finished, clearing his voice as he heard it crack a bit at the end.

"M-Master? M-may your s-slave p-please ask you s-something?" Dan managed to stammer out weakly, eyes downcast on the floor.

"Of course Dan, but you needn't ask like that. After all I'm not your master anymore," Phil responded bitterly.

"That...m-master p-please. P-please r-reconsider. I, I p-promise I'll be g-good. I'll b-be a good s-slave. P-please. Please, please p-punish me. B-beat me, r-rape me; h-hurt me as m-much as you w-wish; I, I d-deserve it. But p-please master, p-please let me s-stay. I, I d-don't want to l-leave master p-please. Please I, I don't w-want to go b-back. I-I want to s-stay w-with you p-please!" Dan finished, dissolving into sobs. He just had to convince his master to let him stay, he just had to! But his master he...he wasn't convinced. He wasn't answering him. Dan knew he had to do something, he had to do something more than beg; something that would make his master see just how much he truly wanted to stay.

Without even thinking about it Dan stood up from the floor and stripped himself of his clothing. Climbing up on the bed he got down on his hands and knees- he knew he could be punished severely for climbing on the bed without permission but he didn't care; he would gladly accept a beating if it meant his master would let him stay. "Dan? Dan what are you doing!" He heard his master exclaim in surprise.

"F-fuck me m-master! P-please, please f-fuck me! I, I need you m-master please! I-I want y-you to take m-me master p-please! I, I want...I _need_ to f-feel you in me m-master please! P-please, please make me h-hurt master! I-I want to b-be a good b-boy master p-please!" Dan managed to get out through his sobs as he desperately clawed at his master's pants in an effort to remove them.

Despite the fact that it was against Phil's nature to take advantage of the helpless and naked boy displaying himself for him, he couldn't help it; he wanted to see how far this would go. He wasn't going to lie, it felt _good_ to have someone want him like this. He knew that Dan didn't have to go this far in order to stay, all he had to do was ask and it would have been enough. But he wasn't about to stop it either. His new slave had made him cry, had made him feel just as unwanted as everyone else in his life had; so he wanted to see just how far he could take this.

"Dan stop! That's enough! What makes you think that a disgusting, worthless little slut like you deserves to touch me? Look at you! Naked and spread out on my bed begging for my cock- you're nothing but a _whore._ Go ahead whore, turn around: put your ass in the air and spread yourself for me! You want your master so badly? Let's see if you can convince me you deserve it!" he said harshly, shoving Dan back on the bed and standing up.

Seeing his slave on all fours begging for him with his ass spread open made him so hard. He wanted nothing more than to be balls deep in his slutty little asshole, listening to him scream under him. But first he wanted to play a game. Without warning, he stuck three fingers into his slave dry; thrusting them in and out harshly. Soon he added another finger and then another. He had all five fingers deep within his ass but he wasn't satisfied with that. Pulling them back out he made a fist and placed it against the rim on his ass. "You want to be a good boy slut? Well let's see how good you can be huh? If you can take my fist in your ass up to my wrist that I'll _consider_ giving you my cock. And daddy doesn't want to hear a sound come out of your slutty little mouth or you can forget all about staying with me, is that understood?" Phil said with a smirk.

His dick was absolutely throbbing in his pants; straining against his zipper demanding some attention. He'd never been this hard before but fuck if it didn't feel good. Without hesitating a second longer Phil forced his way into his slave's hole, forcing his fist in deeper and deeper until he was wrist deep in his ass. Dan's body spasmed under him as he shook with silent sobs, a slight trail of blood running down his arm from where he had bit down in an attempt to silence himself.

"Aww what a good little slut you're being! And look not even a sound! Wow you sure must like this huh? You like to feel Daddy fisting your little hole? You must really be a cock hungry whore!" Phil said as he sadistically fisted his ass for what must have felt like a lifetime to the poor slut underneath him, but he didn't care. "I want to hear you beg for it slut! Beg for Daddy like a good boy! You want my cock slut? Say it. Say "please fuck my ass Daddy"! I won't stop til you say it." He said tauntingly.

"A-ah p-please ah, p-please fuck ah, f-fuck m-my, f-fuck m-my a-ass d-Daddy!" Dan screamed out through strangled sobs. Hearing those words from his slave, Phil knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Undoing his zipper, Phil took his cock out and stroked it a couple of times, before plunging balls deep into the ass of the boy below him. "Fuck you feel good on my cock! What a good boy you are taking daddy like this!"

Dan couldn't help it, he screamed when he felt his master enter him for the first time. He screamed loud and no matter how hard he tried to stop himself from doing it, he kept screaming. His master was larger than he expected him to be, much larger than any of his previous master's. He set a brutal pace as he fucked me, slapping my ass every so often as he did so. He pulled my hair and forced my head back, panting heavily in my ear and swearing under his breath. He bit my neck repeatedly, hard enough to draw blood. I could feel him starting to get closer to the edge of orgasm.

"Beg for it slut, beg for Daddy to cum in your ass! Beg to be filled like the worthless little whore you are!" My master said, spitting in my mouth.

"A-ah please d-Daddy! C-cum in y-your slave's a-ass! F-fill me ah u-up Daddy! I-I ah, I want t-to, I w-want to b-be a good ah, I w-want to b-be a g-good b-boy d-Daddy!" Dan yelled; each word punctuated by a hard thrust into his ass.

"Oh fuck ya, you're a good boy huh? You're a good boy for your daddy? Ya you're _**mine**_!" Phil said as he thrust all the way into his slave's ass and pumped him full of his cum.

Feeling satisfied, Phil pulled out of Dan and turned him around so that he was laying on his back. Climbing on top of him, he forced his dick into Dan's mouth making him clean it off. When he pulled out of his mouth Dan gasped for air. Loudly sobbing he curled into the fetal position on the bed afraid to move. Coming down from his high, Phil could see just how much pain his slave was in and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Pulling Dan to his chest, Phil stroked his hair as he cried. "Shhhh it's ok, you're safe. I'm, I'm sorry that I did that to you. I won't do it again", Phil said remorsefully.

"M-master? D-does this m-mean I, I can s-stay?" Dan asked, hope clear in his small voice as he burrowed deeper into his master's embrace.

"Of course you can stay with me Dan. You can stay for as long as you want to", Phil responded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Are you hungry pet? We can order out if you'd like, how does pizza sound?"


End file.
